The invention relates to a method for detaching a web threading tail from a moving surface in a fiber web machine. The invention also relates to a corresponding blade holder and a doctor apparatus.
Various tail threading constructions are known in the prior art. Of these, publications EP 0479748 and WO 97/23690 are mentioned here. Publication EP 0479748 proposes detachment of a web threading tail with an air blow, more precisely with a blow-off air blow. In addition to detachment of a web threading tail, publication WO 90/02225 proposes blowing of a web threading tail into contact with a fabric by means of trailing blows. With these systems, a web threading tail can be detached from a roll surface and blown into contact with the fabric with trailing blow means. Trailing blows are difficult to orientate. In addition, the effect of trailing blows is of a short duration. On the other hand, the blow-off blow created by the blow-off air and the trailing blow created by the trailing air disturb each other.